


Stallion

by masserect



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a request for "Consensual but naughty sex post-coronation in which the diminutive elf Warden has trouble accommodating Loghain's (huge) size. He isn't satisfied until she does."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stallion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a godawful title. It is the most godawful title of anything, ever. _Awful_.

Kallian Tabris was a striking woman, and well aware of the fact. Graceful and lithe, even by elven standards - deadly and beautiful, sculpted for battlefield and bedroom both. 

She lay on the large, canopied palace bed, head propped up with one hand, the other resting on her hip, doing her best to look smug and content and not show how nervous she was. Her ash-blonde hair framed features that had sparked lustful dreams in more than a few men: large almond-shaped eyes, sharp and alert, and high cheekbones, unmistakable elven features. A small, delicate nose, and below it, plump, red, kissable lips... or, depending on how frisky one felt at the time, one might imagine them best suited for other things. 

Her hair was long enough to cover her breasts if she stood straight, but her position left it hanging and pooling silkily on the bedspread, baring curves that may be considered generous among elves. Her breasts were bare and alluring in the lantern-light: firm, perky and tipped with rosy pink nipples, already hard and begging for a lover's touch. Her waist was trim and narrow; her hips somewhat narrow by human standards, but undeniably feminine, and her legs were long and shapely. Her entire body was honed and perfected - she was a warrior born and bred, as sleek as a jungle cat. Her skin was fair and remarkably unblemished by scars - a lack that stemmed more from skill than inexperience. 

Certain human nobles would scoff. It was unbecoming for a woman to be anything but soft and weak, and more so to take pride in her strength.

_Certain_ human nobles, but not all.

Loghain Mac Tir barred the door. They would be undisturbed this evening.

Stripped to the waist, the former Teyrn was an imposing sight. Tall and powerfully built, not noticeably weakened by age; arms and chest criss-crossed by scars, most of them old. His movements were precise and measured, powerful without being wasteful - the movements of an expert swordsman and veteran warrior.

Kallian licked her lips as she watched the muscles ripple across Loghain's back and shoulders while he locked the door. At the same time, she pressed her hand over her stomach, trying to calm the fluttering sensation within. Desire ran together and mingled with apprehension. There was no turning back now - pride would not allow herself to back down. 

Nevertheless, Loghain was intimidating so close, so... _uncovered_. Intimidating and _massive_. She could barely reach his shoulder if she stood on her tiptoes, but she had always assumed that his armour was a large part of the man's sheer _bulk_.

She had been wrong. The armour made up for a tiny fraction of it. 

The butterflies - as the humans said - in her stomach did not settle when Loghain turned around. If anything, their wings beat faster. But she felt something else as well, further down, a familiar heat of arousal.

It should be familiar. She had felt it every night for the past few weeks - and she had pleasured herself every night until it went away.

This time, finally, it was someone else's turn to pleasure her. _His_ turn. The man who had occupied her dreams, the wettest of dreams, for so long. 

It was not _that_ part she worried about. Loghain was experienced, in the bedchamber as well as on the battlefield, and he would not disappoint. 

Rather, she worried that _she_ might.

There was only one way to find out. The moment was creeping closer. Closer and closer with every step Loghain took.

He was pulling at his belt. The clasp opened. He stooped and pushed his trousers down, and when he straightened, she saw that he had rid himself of his smallclothes at the same time.

Naked, he slowly approached the bed.

Kallian's mouth ran dry and her gaze fixed on the thick, heavy... on Loghain's... on... 

She had to face it: she was staring at his cock. And it _was_ thick and heavy - she knew without even having to touch it - and swung with each step he took. 

Maker's breath, she thought - it reached _mid-thigh_! Halfway from his groin to his knee! She had seen men naked before, but this - this was too much to explain with a difference between humans and elves. 

Loghain raised a knee to the bed and leaned over her, breaking the spell. She looked up, flushing, ears and cheeks burning.

"You will need to do more than look," he said. His voice was stern and used to command, and it had not changed to match the situation.

That was the voice he had used in her fantasies, the voice that never failed to make her dripping wet.

It took her several seconds to realize that she should do... something. It was too long. Loghain pushed her over on her back.

He wasted no words. The hand he had put on her shoulder slid down - a calloused palm rasping over her soft, fair skin - to a breast, covered it entirely for a moment before he sought her nipple with thumb and forefinger. 

She moaned softly as he began to roll the little pink bud between his fingers, pulling firmly at her breast.

His other hand settled on her stomach, his fingers on the hairless mound over her sex.

They remained there for the space of a few heartbeats before slipping deeper.

Kallian drew a deep breath. One thick, rough finger slid right over her clit and deeper still, parting her nether lips and rubbing the tight opening between them.

He pulled back, and his finger came away dripping.

"Lick," he ordered, holding his hand up to her lips.

She hesitated, and he twisted her nipple sharply, sending a jolt of pain through her breast. She gasped, and he pushed his finger inside her mouth before she could close it again. He sought her tongue and toyed with it, making sure she tasted herself, tasted his skin, before he pulled back.

Her mouth was still hanging open when his fingers returned to the spot between her thighs. Long, thick and rough. 

She spread her legs to give him space. The friction increased.

Kallian moaned. Her hands fisted in the spread, her knuckles whitening, almost matching the linen underneath.

It was... almost unbearable. His finger slid back and forth, but even though his hands were larger and rougher than her own, it was still friction - she _knew_ friction. But she could feel his fingertip against her entrance with every thrust, and _that_ was nothing she had felt before. Thick, _thick_ , rounded and blunt, almost - almost as big as a cock. Yes, as thick as a cock, but an elven, _normal_ cock, not something that would have looked right at home on a knight's charger! 

Friction was friction, at least that was what she told herself. But this friction seemed so much more effective than what her fingers could manage.

Deep in her belly, she could feel a building tension, an almost liquid sensation that took root and began to coil its way around her spine, to flow heavily out through her arms and legs, weighing her down.

Loghain's fingers moved quickly, back and forth. It was a simple pattern, simple and direct. And yet. And _yet_ , each time his finger glided across her clit, her body shook in a way she had never felt before, a sensation that made her thighs and belly clench, her toes claw at the bed. A sensation that made her feel both light-headed and heavy at the same time, made her feel like there were bubbles rising through her, tiny fizzy bubbles that popped and burst with little flashes of light.

She arched her back, shoulders pressing hard against the bed as her back, ass and thighs rose over it, up against Loghain's moving fingers.

Without a word, he pushed her back down, kept her pressed against the bed, bucking and twitching. Her hands tightened around the spread; her arms and shoulder tensed, straining her grip.

So preoccupied was she with the friction, and the rising pleasure it brought, that she had almost forgotten that there must, at some point, come a release.

But once it did, she could not miss the sensation that rolled over her, no matter _how_ distracted she was. And Kallian came, _almost_ unexpectedly, writhing and mewling as the orgasm washed through her.

It was different - even though it was only fingers, it was different from her own fingers, maybe because she did not directly control them. Her own fingers clawed at the bed, her hands shaking and fisting in the spread. Just as everything went white, she felt something thrust deep inside of her. A fragile, _tearing_ sensation, a drop of pain in the ocean of overwhelming pleasure, and then it was spreading her open, forcing her open - _thick_ , hard and unyielding.

Kallian... lost it. Shrieked like a banshee, her body twitching and jumping, legs kicking uselessly. Too far gone to know if she lashed out only at the bed, or at Loghain as well; too far gone to care.

Her head filled with white noise, and for several moments, that was all she knew.

When it faded, the first thing she became aware of was the friction between her thighs. Rough and forceful, thick and hard inside her. Another finger - his thumb, she thought - rubbing back and forth right across her oh-so-sensitive clit.

She whimpered, feeling the first orgasm die down only to give way to another rising surge.

Loghain chuckled darkly and thrust harder, just once, before resuming his steady rhythm.

Kallian gasped, her body shaking.

Her fingers ached dully as she clung to the spread, large handfuls of cloth gathered in her fists. Sparks danced before her eyes, yellow and orange and hot. Her spine tingled, _glittered_ , and her head was filling with warm, cloying fuzz, numbing her mind as he brought her higher and higher...

Loghain pulled out before she could come again - _just_ before she could come again, when she was panting and sweating and thrusting her hips up against him, and she whimpered in protest, thrusting a few more times against empty air before she realized that he was not going to continue.

He held up his hand to her lips again, his finger and palm slick with her arousal. This time she sucked him without being prompted; ran her tongue over his finger, swirled it around. And Loghain fucked her mouth with his finger, thrusting deep and slow, deep enough that she almost choked and gagged on that one finger.

"It is your turn."

She blinked, mind blank for a moment; then, looked down.

He had not been fully erect the last time she looked. His thick, _massive_ length had hung between his muscled thighs, swayed as he walked. It was not swaying now. It stood hard and firm, not pointing straight out, but more out than down. Somehow, that made it seem much more... threatening.

Loghain leaned back against the headboard and spread his legs so she could kneel between them.

She hesitated, still. He gave her a stern look, eyes narrow.

She had no choice but to crawl closer, arms and legs still unsteady, until she sat between Loghain's thighs, looking down at the massive length in front of her.

She reached out, hesitant. Her fingers brushed hot, velvety soft skin, sliding easily over a hard, unyielding core. Thick veins ran under her fingers.

She looked up, disbelieving.

"Th... this won't... I can't possibly-!"

She winced as his hand shot out, fingers tangling in her hair and pulling her closer.

Shivered as he spoke right next to her delicate, pointed ear, breath hot on her skin.

"You _can_. You will beg me to fill your sweet cunt with it before the night is over."

She felt her eyes grow wide, her cheeks heat. The words sank into her, just like his finger had before. He was already fucking her with his words, fucking her _mind_ , and her body was heavy and hot with arousal, and she suddenly knew that she _would_ beg if she must.

She wrapped her fingers tightly around his shaft and began to stroke. 

She _could_ fit her fingers around his girth - it was something, at least, that she could fit her fingers around it, even if fitting it inside herself seemed nigh impossible... no matter how much she may want it.

And she _wanted_ it. Maker, she wanted it badly.

Loghain released her, and when she pulled back, he was looking down at her with half-lidded eyes and a knowing smirk.

"Are you wet?"

She swallowed, looked up and nodded. His eyes narrowed further, sharp and dangerous. 

"Good. You will need it."

Then he reached out again, a large hand at the back of her head, pulling her down towards his thick, throbbing cock.

"Suck me."

She hesitated, and he pulled harder. The thick, bulbous head of his prick pressed hard against her cheek. A bead of clear, slick fluid oozed from the slit at the end, smearing against her skin.

Her mouth fell open.

Next thing she knew, she had her lips wrapped around the tip, her tongue lapping at that soft, silky skin. He was slippery and tasted of salt and something she had never felt before, something thick, heavy and masculine.

Loghain's grin widened as she increased her efforts.

She couldn't fit him in her mouth. But she could lick and suck at him from all side, lavish his length in saliva until it shone in the flickering light.

It pleased him - she could tell that it did. 

His cock grew thicker and harder still under her touch, and it - _rose_. Almost pulling free from her grip, until finally it stood fully erect, pointing out and slightly up, throbbing noticeably with every beat of his heart.

A thick, heavy drop of precome rolled down his shaft, and she pressed her tongue over it, lapped it up greedily and swallowed before she could even consider what she was doing.

"Good girl." Loghain petted her head, stroked her hair with a hand that was probably big and strong enough to crush her skull like an eggshell. She shivered. And continued.

Loghain's grip tightened and he began to pull her up and down, to stroke himself with her lips and tongue.

"Good," he repeated, and suddenly she was free again.

She yelped when he wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her off the bed, but all he did was set her down where he had been sitting - half-sitting, half-lying with her back against the headboard, and with her thighs spread.

Without letting go, he moved one thumb down and ground it roughly against her clit, gliding easily. She jumped, breath catching in her throat; he let go and slid that hand a bit further down, and without further preparation pushed one finger into her to the third knuckle. 

Her legs twitched, and she felt the back of her head thump against the headboard, a dull thud that barely registered in her mind. She was still sensitive - still so very aroused - and his finger entered her with barely any resistance.

But this time, he was not satisfied with that.

The second finger was not so easy to accommodate.

Even the first had felt enormous at first, but she had been almost delirious with pleasure when it entered her. Now, she could feel everything acutely.

Loghain's other hand settled on her chest, groping her breasts with a sense of greedy urgency, as if her tightness was sorely testing his patience. Still, he took it slowly enough, stretching her, twisting his finger back and forth, pulling and pushing.

She grit her teeth when the second finger finally began to slide into her alongside the first - both of them sliding in together, until they could go no further and he felt his knuckles pressing against her lower lips.

Loghain grunted and began to fuck her, not entirely gently, even as she was gasping and panting and trying to get used to the girth. Her inner muscles clamped down, trying to stop, trying to at least slow him down, but he seemed not to even feel it. His fingers thrust into her again and again, and the room echoed with the wet, slippery noises of flesh on slick flesh.

Kallian's head began to fill with fuzz again. And Loghain pushed a third finger against her straining entrance.

It wasn't possible. She clawed at the bed, pushing back against the headboard. He stopped - thank the Maker! Kallian thought.

Then his other hand slid off her chest, leaving her breasts feeling curiously cold and abandoned.

Moments later, he pulled out of her entirely. She drew a breath of relief, and the fingers returned.

This time, he was using both hands, one finger on each, pulling at her reluctant flesh, stretching her wider and wider.

Kallian whimpered, tried to close her legs, but Loghain did not budge - did not seem to even notice.

He began to grind his thumb against her clit again, and the familiar twinges of desire began to gather inside her. Kallian's next whimper wasn't only because of discomfort.

Even though arousal was making her tighten around his fingers, he kept rubbing her, and finally, with a painful sensation of _fullness_ , she felt three fingers entering her - two on one hand, one on the other, she could vaguely sense, as one seemed to bend differently than the others.

Loghain pumped into her several times until he was satisfied that she was able to handle so much before he finally sat back, holding up his hands for her inspection.

Kallian licked her lips. He was dripping with her arousal - his fingers, even his palms were glistening with it. She was _wet_ \- had never been so wet before - and still she was afraid that it would not be enough.

Loghain lowered his hands and wrapped them around his cock, rubbing himself with her slick.

"Now," he said, his voice a dark growl. "Now, you are ready."

She pulled herself up, slowly, fearfully. He would hurt her. Dear, sweet Maker, he would _hurt_ her, and she was _longing_ for it.

"Please," she whispered, her voice thick and hoarse. "F... fill my...." She swallowed; licked her lips. "...my c... _cunt_." 

Loghain smirked, as if he had known all along what she would say.

Then he wrapped his massive hands around her upper arms, raised her off the bed and threw her down on her back. He parted her legs easily and knelt between them, one hand pushing his cock down against her glistening pink folds.

Kallian held her breath.

The tip of his prick strained against her opening. He was wet with saliva and precome and she was dripping with her own slick, but he was still thick, so, so _big_.

Loghain pushed.

Her eyes were wide open, her jaw hung slack. Her entire body trembled with tension - should be relaxing, _should_ be helping him, but couldn't. 

Loghain didn't need her help.

He _pushed_.

Kallian shrieked as he pried her open, forcing himself a little deeper inside her body.

Even after taking his fingers - even after three of them - he still felt impossibly thick.

And the worst was yet to come.

She trembled.

"Relax." It was not a comforting word, not an _everything will be fine_ , but a command. "Or if you prefer, there is an opening further down. Perhaps it will prove less resistant." A finger prodded the tight, puckered opening of her anus, and she froze. 

"No. No! No, no, no. You - you'll _break_ me!" She struggled, hammering on his arms and shoulders with her fists. He didn't even flinch.

"Perhaps," he said. "Unless you _relax_."

Whimpering, she let her hands fall. Chewed her lip, tried to think of something else, tried to _not_ think of the massive intruder that stood poised to pierce deep into her shivering body -

He had pulled his finger back from her ass, but it did nothing to quiet the lust-mingled fear sitting like a leaden ball in her stomach.

She focused on that - a heavy, sticky sensation that seemed to glue her to the bed, leave her unable to retreat. She didn't _want_ to retreat, but - 

Sensing her relenting somewhat, Loghain pushed once more.

This time, he did not stop, and Kallian shrieked.

The head of his cock overcame the resistance and popped inside her.

Stretching her wide, wider than his fingers, wider than anything she could ever have imagined could fit inside her tiny body.

And still, there was so much to go. So much she had _not_ taken.

Loghain pushed.

Kallian's body shuddered and went limp. She ached, her cunt throbbed dully around his cock, squeezing down so hard she imagined she could feel every vein along his shaft. The thick crown of his glans seemed to scrape against her inner walls, felt almost _dry_ in spite of everything.

All strength seemed to have leeched from her body. She let out a soft whimper, barely capable of even that.

Loghain pushed.

He was deep now, much deeper than his fingers had reached.

Kallian sobbed softly, mind reeling with sensation and emotion. Full - so _full_. And yet...

And yet, Loghain pushed.

Pushed.

And pushed.

Kallian shook. Mind blank, hands clawing at Loghain's arms and shoulders, heels thumping against the bed, coming helplessly as the massive cock continued to fill her up.

Still, Loghain pushed.

Pushed... and stopped.

"You have passed the halfway mark. Perhaps I should stop here. Perhaps the mighty Grey Warden is too small, too weak to take me.

"Perhaps I should pull back."

She blinked. He was a pink and black blur hovering over her; her tongue was a lump in her mouth, dry and unwieldy.

She couldn't pull enough breath to speak. She felt as if his cock had spread and filled her entirely, leaving no room for anything else inside her.

Trembling legs wrapping around his waist, she mouthed the words _fuck me_.

Loghain chuckled.

Then he pushed, deep and hard. And Kallian found that she still had enough breath to scream.

Loghain's balls lay against her ass. His dark, wiry pubes tickled her smooth, sensitive outer lips.

He was inside her. _Fully_ inside her. His cock sheathed inside her to the hilt.

She was so _full_.

Loghain chuckled again as he looked down at her stunned, vacant, wide-eyed expression - pulled out a bit, and thrust.

Kallian gurgled, her eyes rolling back, her mind and body overloaded with sensation.

Loghain _fucked_ her.

She should have had a better word for it. Something that described the difference between what _fuck_ meant to her and what he was doing to her. What he was doing _inside_ her. Like the difference between a knife and a sword. Between a hatchling drake and a high dragon!

But she was well and truly _fucked_ , and couldn't think.

All she could do was lie back and enjoy it.

Loghain sunk into her to the hilt. 

Kallian's heels drummed on his back and ass, her fingers clawed at his arms, her back arched as another mind-numbing, toe-curling orgasm ripped through her, shook her, lit her nerves on fire, and left her - limp, heavy, panting unsteadily as her vision cleared, as the dancing spots that had danced before her eyes moments ago faded away.

Loghain fucked her. His arms rippled as he leaned over her; beads of hot sweat fell on her as he moved, stinging her oversensitive skin.

He moved, and she felt herself ignite once more, like a phoenix rising from the ashes. Pleasure, overwhelming her, filling her until she felt about to burst.

Filling her, just like Loghain's cock.

Writhing, shoulders digging into the mattress, she pushed back against his thrusts; her heavy, numb fingers found her nipples, pinched and pulled awkwardly, bringing herself closer and closer.

Orgasm ran into orgasm. Time blurred in Kallian's mind.

She was on her knees, face down and buried in a pillow, while Loghain fucked her from behind, a finger lazily stroking between her buttocks but thankfully never making a move to enter her there.

He was kneeling with her on his lap, facing away from him as he pulled her up and down on his cock, as if masturbating himself with her body.

She was riding him - slowly, painstakingly, finally regaining use of her arms and legs again.

She was on her side, one leg raised, her fingers gently stroking his balls as he pumped deep into her from behind.

She was lying on her back again, bent almost double, her feet up on Loghain's shoulders as he crushed her against the mattress with every thrust into her.

She was coming, coming, coming, _coming_ \- on her back, on her hands and knees, lying on her stomach, on her side. Fucked. So completely, utterly fucked, so completely, utterly _full_ of his cock.

Coming. Screaming, or in silence. Clawing and biting, or lying still, unable to do anything else.

Coming until her entire body ached, until she could scarcely move, until she could no longer make a sound - until she could barely even _breathe_.

Coming until Loghain finally growled next to her ear and slammed forward, burying himself to the hilt in her aching cunt and filling her with his seed.

Coming again, one last time, as she felt him spasm and spurt inside her.

Then she was lying limp, staring unseeingly up at the ceiling, the sheets clinging to her back and legs.

A hand eased its way in under her head, raised her; a bottle nudged her lips, and she swallowed instinctively as lukewarm, stale water poured into her mouth, some of it spilling to soak into the sweat- and come-soaked sheets.

The bottle disappeared, and her head landed on the mattress once more.

A blanket - soft and clean - settled over her.

Her eyes slowly closed, and she fell into a deep, dreamless slumber. 

When she awoke, it was already mid-day, and Loghain had disappeared.

It didn't matter. 

She knew where to find him.

And there was no doubt in her mind that she would.


End file.
